The Epic Spider-Man
by Luminitas
Summary: This is a spider-man who has survived an earth shattering asteroid that changed the future of everyone on Earth. Now join him as he explores new planets like Adlar, Adalwulf, Gongol, and Manuku each planet with their own environments, gravity, species, and laws. But what is he? What really happend? Where did the asteroid come from? You'll found out in this story. : )


The Awakening

Welcome to a new world of action and adventure as you read through a journey about the world of The Epic Spider-Man. We start our journey in the year 2000 when the earth was hit by a huge asteroid, after the impact 4 billion humans remained but, 150 million of them were something else something more then human the impact awakened their spirit animals. These 150 million individuals were alienated some were tested on, some were used as weapons, and others ventured on to find new meaning in life. I should also inform you some of the new humans also known as human spirits or Spirri (spear-E) were pregnant.

[Inside a Tipi in unknown location] "Welcome to the world James" Mary said with a grin on her face "I'm your mother." 5 years have passed and the human race is still recovering from the asteroid the new humans' population have increased to 637 million. "Mom what did the world look like before the asteroid." James asked his mother who is starting to wake up. (Oh I forgot after the asteroid most of our brains power has been awakened as well, probably to compensate for our new speed and power, that said he has a really good memory and can comprehend most things so he should be able to understand what I'm about to say better than a normal 5 year old.) "The Earth is exactly the same as it was before." Mary replied with a smile after getting up. "Your lying, your heart rate went up when you said that." James said with a disappointed look on his face. "I guess nothing can get passed you huh, the truth is after the asteroid us new humans found a new planets that could support life, after we terraformed them of course, the four new planets are Adlar, Adalwulf, Gongol, and Manuku each planet with their own environments, gravity, species, and laws. Once we left earth after developing better spaceships then the humans." she looks at James to see if he understands, after nodding his head she continues. "Some of the new humans had family and over 1 million humans came with us most of us Spirri think some of the humans are spies to keep track of our progress. The new planet we live on is called Adlar because a eagle Spirri discovered it with her powerful eyes,this planet has a gravity 3x greater than that of earth so, most Spirries that are weak and poor live here, a group of strong Spirri's started an empire here and we're under their control right now." Mary now looking out the Tipi sighs " Any questions?" she asked. "How much gravity do the other planets have." James replies " Adalwulf has gravity 15x stronger than earth with a more islandy environment, Gongol has 100x stronger gravity than earth with a more tundra like biome and Manuku with 100,000x stronger gravity than Gongol the planet is mostly made of diamonds but has more of a rain forest type environment." "OK then, how big are they?" James asked with a smile on his face "Adlar is 5x bigger than earth, Adalwulf is 10x bigger than earth, Gongol 30x bigger and finally Manuku being 35,000x bigger than ea..." Mary pauses a she starts sensing a powerful presence. She looks back at James and with a roar she said. "Run!" Mary is now emitting a strange orange aura leaps out of the tipi they were staying in James runs away crying never looking back ("What am I doing I just started running.")

As James runs Mary is also crying but, with a smile on her face."Richard I'm going to be visiting soon" Mary smiles ("James be safe, please find him Senji") A big explosion goes off setting fire to the forest James is running through, James now on a dirt road heads north to a place called Kraken city a place with loads of seafood and entertainment of all kind. ("Mom told me to go to Kraken City if anything bad happend") after 3 hours of running James reaches Kraken city a 400 mile sprint "here it is the "Lets Get Kraken Bar". Walking inside the old western style bar James searches around, a man looks at him with a angry face. "What's a kid like you doing here." a man asked "None of your business." James replied "You little brat!" the man said angrily going in for a left hook but, in a flash a spiky black and blue haired bartender stops the punch "your Mary's boy right." James nods (who is this guy James thought.), The tall slender white middle aged muscular man with a scar going down his stomach, dark blue jeans and black coat with the letter "C" on its back looked at the angry man and said "don't come back here with that attitude again, and everyone else leave the bar, it's closed until further notice." A bone-chilling aura that all customers could feel scared them off, looking back at James. "Come with me to somewhere more private" going down a set of stairs behind the bar James starts to get an eerie feeling "What's wrong" the bartender ask. "You go down first." James said (He must be afraid of the dark.) "are you afraid of the dark?" the bartender ask "No!" James shouts "Fine then don't push yourself kid" the bartender said while walking down the stairs. While entering a strange room with portraits of big cats, a pool table, weights, and 2 comfortable looking sofas with a coffee table in between them the bartender says "Sit kid" James looks around and choices the sofa with a leopard pattern on it and the bartender choices the one with the cheetah prints. " So, what's your name?" the bartender ask with a chilled look on his face "I'm James." James said still a little scared " Oh so that's your name mines Senji nice to meet you, so what happend, Why are you here?" Senji asked "I'm not so sure myself my mom told me to run, in a demonic voice and I did, that's when I ran here it took me about 3 hours." James replied "Where did you say you came from again?" Senji asked "I didn't tell you where I came from but, if you want to know I came from the Whistling Woods." James replied. Senji now with a surprised look on his face "That's 400 miles away from here which means you were going about 130 mph, how old are you?" Senji asked "five" James replied "I see, you Spirri kids are going to be handful but your still a ways off from my top speed (this kid has potential reaching 130 mph his age I wonder what his spirit animal is.) " Senji said "What's your top speed? James asked "Mach 25" Senji replied with a grin on his face "So, I'm going to assume you have no where to live right?" Senji said James nods his head "10 years" Senji said "What!?" James said in surprise "You'll live,work, and train here for 10 years that should be enough time for you to get strong enough to receive your "Space License or Predator Pass" after that you can go anywhere you want in this galaxy." Senji looks at James and then looks up at the ceiling "Most mothers come to this planet to give birth because no one is sure if their baby can survive the other planets higher gravities, because it's not guaranteed that you'll be born with an awakened spirit animal, yours seems to be awakened though, no normal human kid is as fast as you, also this planet has the weakest monsters of the 4 planets some animals from earth came with us, some of them mutated others mated with the planets residents and are now hybrids, the asteroid made some animals genetics really... "adaptable" so they fit right in." Senji said "I want to learn more about Spirri's" James said "tomorrow" Senji said while looking at the clock that read 1:16 a.m. You should get some rest James. "Fine" James said with a yawn. Almost instantly after Senji came down the stairs with blankets and pillows. "When did you..."James said in a startled voice "Don't worry about it here you go" Senji said.

[Big Cat Mountains] Roughly 126 miles away from the "Lets Get Kraken Bar" James and Senji walk into an area that looks like a big rocky arena. James now wearing black shorts and a white tee shirt "what now? "Senji goes in for a kick James dodges "What are you doing?" James said surprised "Just testing your reflexes" Senji said (His reflexes are fast almost instinctive like a sixth sense, I want to see just how strong he truly is.) Senji runs back to the bar and comes back with a punching machine "Punch this as hard as you can if you reach 300 pounds of force I'll train you if not you train on your own and come back and try again."Senji said" Wait why? "James asked "To see how much punishment you can dish out, also so you can see how much you improve over time." Senji starts up the machine it reads 0 lb, James now walks in front of the machine and gets ready to punch. "I'll count to 3 when I reach 3 you hit the bag OK." Senji said "OK" James replied "1...2...3" James punched the bag with all his might "What...!?" Senji said "Why does this kid have so much power?" "I'm going to make whoever attacked me and my mom pay." The punching machine reads 10,251 lb (this kid has to much power for his age he's going to be a real monster in this new world of ours) "hey James do you know about SE?" Senji asked as he looks into the skies "No." James said with a confused face "Well I hope your ready for a lecture, SE or Spirit Energy is our spirit animals energy but, oddly enough you don't seem to know how to use yours unless your really good at hiding your energy." James shakes his head "I don't know what SE is." James said "Well you have to train to unlock it and after you learn the basics I'll teach you about aura a.k.a ki (pronounced key)." "Wait what's the difference between SE and ki." James asked "SE is energy from your spirit animal and ki is the energy from you." Senji said as he points at James. "From me?" James asked while look at his hands "Yes your ki and your spirit animal's SE work together, Ki depending on the color has different natures like red ki is destructive while blue is condensed, focused, and calm, Green is more of a support ki because it can bond with most of the other colors of ki, Orange ki is more defensive and protects the body but, is only achieved through the combination of yellow and red ki just like green ki, and that's all I'm telling you about now." Senji said "Wait there's more!?" James said with an exited face "Yes, everyone can learn all types of ki but the difficulty depends on your natural ki color." Senji said "How do you find out your natural ki color?" "You'll find out on your own someday your natural ki color is the first ki color that shows up first in a persons mental training." Senji said "But, hey don't get distracted about your own energy worry about controlling your SE first." "Wait why?" James asked "Your SE can consume you and spirit animal will consume your all your ki, and once your ki reaches zero well, you know." Senji then runs back to the bar and comes back with a waited vest, wrist bands, and shoes. "Here the vest is 2 thousand lb, the wrist bands and shoes are 1 thousand each." James then struggles to put on the gear. "OK then, do 5,000 push ups, 3,000 squats, and 200 laps from here to Kraken city in under 2 hours each lap." Senji said "Are you crazy!?" James asked "Oh but, wait I'm not finished you'll also wash a dish every time you get back once that's done you'll take a shower meditate for one hour, rest and then spar with me when your done, and after all that, we'll see what element your spirit animal has." Senji said "Remember the world we live in is based on survival of the fittest, that being said see ya." "Wait your just going to leave?" James shouts with a surprised look on his face (He's not coming back is he) "I guess I should get started who knows how strong I'll have to be to get my Space License

[The Trail to Ruby Mountain] 6 years have passed James now 11 years old has grown accustomed to Kraken's way of life and has also risen in power his last PMS (Punching Machine Score) was 32,760 lb and he could move at speeds over 300 mph, now our young hero is off on a job to defeat a Ramblo a bird like creature, and has to take one of it's eggs, they're found 800 miles east from Kraken city on a small mountain called Ruby Mountain. "Why do I always have to go on the longest jobs? It's been 2 days and I haven't been able to find this thing" James said while walking down the forest trail with both hands behind his head "It's about 2 o'clock in the afternoon maybe I should test out my new powers on these trees" James said. James start crawling up the tree (one of James' spirit abilities allows him to crawl up trees and other surfaces with just his fingertips by applying SE to the area he wants to use) Now jumping tree to tree he spots something. "There you are!" James says silently (Maybe I should try my other special spirit ability.) James grins and sneaks up the mountain were thousands of huge Ramblo's about 14 feet tall are tending to their young, James crawls up the side of the small mountain were they can't see him (how could I not see this before? wait a minute) James dodges a boulder being thrown at him and sees a boy about the same age as him wearing a dark purple t-shirt and black shorts behind a tree "What are you doing here?" the boy asked "I need a Ramblo egg!" James replied "So your here for the same reason huh, your not trying to capture me or anything?" the boy asked "Wait, why would I try to capture you?" James asked "I got quite a bounty on my head I'm from a fox Spirri clan, we get request to steal things so, we get hunted alot." The fox boy replies "Fox clan?" James said surprised.(Whoops I said to much guess I have to take him out the young fox boy thought to himself.) The fox boy lunges at James and starts to attack "I don't believe you, my code name is sly and I will defeat you!" Sly said as he lunges again "Your crazy strong" James says as he grins ready for a fight. James goes for a barrage of strikes but the young sly evades them all he jumps back and yells "Wind's furry!" a flurry of wind is going straight for James sending him flying "You know what your doing huh, then I shouldn't hold back either Alaz's flame!" Red flames apear on the tip of James' fingertips while being sent back by Sly's attack (I should be careful before this Sly guy messes up my new t-shirt) James catching himself on a tree raises his arm "Lets see you dodge this!" James shouts as he fired a swirling flame at Sly "Weak!" Sly shouts as he uses another Wind's Furry on James' Alaz's Flame but, the flames continued regardless of sly's attack. "What?!" sly said as he tries to dodge James' attack "I should be more careful this guy's strong" sly said getting ready for the next attack, he then notices a pair of shoes, two wrist bands, and a t-shirt on a tree. "What the?!" Sly said almost instantly after saying that, Sly is sent flying by a unidentified source. "What is this?" sly asked a loud boom followed the attack. A smiling, shirtless, muscular James is standing over Sly "Maybe I should fill you in on something." James said while looking at Sly.

[3 years earlier Under the Let's Get Kraken Bar] "Lets see" Senji said looking for something in a big closet. "What are you looking for? 50,023... 50,024." James asked as he does 1 handed handstand push ups. "I'm looking for the ET or the element tester." Senji replied as he reaches further in the closet and then sighs "I guess we got to do this the old fashioned way, sit on the floor facing me." Senji said as he instructed James on where to sit. "Now James focus, do the breathing exercise I showed you and this time release your SE or spirit energy in case you forgot." Senji said as he focused on James' SE surrounding him. After a few minutes Senji ask "How does your SE feel?" "I'm not sure I can't feel it." James replied "That's not good I'll never be able to determine your spirit animal's element if you can't feel it."Senji said as he rubs the top of his head. "I guess just practice using your SE in your breathing exercises in between the 20,000 mountain climbs and 50,000 laps from Big Cat Mountain to Kraken City, OK." Senji said with a smile "OK" James replied. James stands up and walks up the stairs that are under the bar (Why can't I feel my SE) James thought to himself while he went back to his normal workout routine. A week passes and everyday Senji tried to do the test on James nothing seemed to be working this made James frustrated with himself. Now James and Senji are training in there normal spot on The Big Cat Mountains. "It's OK James it may take awhile before we can determine your element" Senji said scratching his head. "No it's not OK!" James yelled as a flash of red appears from his body. "James hit the PM." Senji ordered "For what?" James questioning his teachers methods. "Just do it but, add your SE in this time." Senji said as he pointed at the PM or punching machine to the right of him. James walks up to the machine "OK I'll count to 3, one...two...thr..." Senji pauses as James strikes the bag with so much force he breaks it. "Fire" Senji said "What?" James said "Look at your hands silly." James looks to see his hands on fire "Wow!" James shouts out getting excited. "Well I guess you have the opposite element from me, What a coincidence" Senji rubs his chin. "Well your in luck if you can master your flames to be resistant to wind you'll be unstoppable." Senji said as he looks to the sky and grins (He's just like you Mary a hothead).

[The Present] "Why did you tell me that story?" Sly asked "Well you see my latest PMS and speed are wrong on the stat list of Spirri's, I saw you look it up on your phone after you used your Wind's Fury." James said "How did you?" Sly asked as James stretches his legs "Well the stats you saw were from 3 years ago when I last used the PM and the last time I took my speed, My current PMS would be around 580,000 lb and my top speed weighted would be around 832 mph."James said. Sly shocked in place drops to his tush and says "I'm no where near...I...I can't defeat you, just take me in I surrender."(Sly realizing, if he can't keep up with his opponent he can't win.) "Sly why are you truly here? I didn't see this place until you showed up."James said while leaning on a tree. "wait one sec." Sly said as he hops onto the small mountain that's about 300 ft away, and comes back with a fox hoodie he reaches in the pocket's of the hoodie and pulls out a huge ruby. "As you can see my fox hoodie pockets have special "properties" like holding huge rubies or." Sly coughs "Mountains." Sly looks at James. James with a shocked face says "You can carry mountains in your hoodie...and what's with the ruby!?" "For your first question yes, and for your second, you can say there's a reason people call this place Ruby Mountain." Sly said as he grins at James "You didn't need to steal the entire mountain, I need a Ramblo egg, its good for setting Boban traps." James said "You hunt Boban's your crazy." Sly said with an excited face "I want some." Boban a tiger lizard like creature that is 30 ft long head to tail, and 18 ft tall. "Come with me then." James two boys go on a hunt to find Boban in the Fire Forest.

[Kraken City Entrance] James and Sly return to Kraken city with 2 dead Boban's behind their backs each. "Your back finally! What took you so long!?" Senji said with his arms crossed. James with a scratched up face responds with a smile "There were some difficulties." 2 years pass James has asked Senji to let Sly train with him, now James and Sly are about to venture to the Spirri exam to receive their Space Licence.[11:00 pm At Big Cat Mountain] "Senji it hasn't been 10 years yet, so why are you sending us away?" James asked with a sad expression on his face "James, both of you are really stong fighters I'm only a bit stronger than you now." Senji said looking at the demolished landscape "But, Senji..." James said (James now looking at the ground, Senji walks over and touches James on the shoulder) "Look at me, you've been working very hard, but I have nothing left to teach you I have to pass the torch to my old friend to train you." Senji said "Fine I'll go, I'll tell Sly the news." James said as he walks away "Hey! James I got a few gifts for you and Sly inside the bar." Senji said "OK, and... Senji thanks." James said, Senji and James give each other a thumbs up. 10 minutes have passed [Inside Lets Get Kraken Bar] "You boys ready?" Senji asked "Yeah" Sly and James said in unison (Senji pulls a gift bag from under the counter) "Sly here's a pair of new black jogging pants." Senji said "what are these for?" Sly asked "You could have at least thanked me first, but because I'm a nice guy..." Senji said "Yeah ok." Sly said with a cold stare "Jesus kid... I've taught you well, but besides that look inside the left pocket of your new pants" Senji said pointing at the jogging pants "What!?" Sly said surprised at what came out the pants "It's a new phone that comes with little fox tracers, so you can track enemies or prey." Senji said "thanks this will come in handy." Sly said giggling uncontrollably out of pure excitement "Now for you James." Senji said as he pulls out another bag "Wait! why is his bag bigger than mine?" Sly asked "No reason really." Senji said scratching the back of his head "lier!" Sly said with a cold stare "Stop doing that, alrighty then, James open the bag." Senji said "OK." James said opening the bag, pulling out a pure black jacket "What is with you and black?" James asked "It's for stealth purposes you still fit a medium, right." Senji said "Oh and that's not all, look here." Senji said as he pulls out a small red spider emblem out his pocket "What is that?" James asked "You'll see, put on your hoodie." Senji said "OK now what?" James asked, but without warning Senji slams the spider emblem on James' back. The jacket now has a red glowing interior and 2 red strips running down the sides of it's sleeves. "Ow what was that for?" James asked "James do you remember what happened 3 weeks ago?" Senji asked.

[3 weeks ago 7:00 a.m] "OK boys let's see how far you've come." Senji said as he cups his hands. James and Sly ready themselves for battle. "Go!" Senji yells as he releases his blue ki and rocks start to float in the air from his insanely strong aura. James and Sly release their ki too, (James has Red ki and Sly blue) Senji leaps at his students with incredible speed, James and Sly both try to dodge but, instead grab both of Senji's arms in the process James and Sly knee him in the gut, jump and kick the back of his head (Smashing him about 20ft underground.) Trying to collect himself Senji says "Good...job you two I'm impressed, 10 seconds huh that's the fastest you've beaten me." "Well it's easy when there's the two of us." James said as he glares at Senji.[On Top Of the Big Cat Mountains Peak Arena] "You've been wanting to fight me one on one for awhile now, lets put a little...wager on this huh" Senji said as he looks at James "What's the wager?" James asked ("That's my boy") Senji thought to himself and said "If I beat you, you try my Kraken Snakin' Bar but, if you beat me you can take a week break." while pointing his thumb to his chest James yells "No deal, I want to get new clothes." "What's wrong with the clothes I bought you last month?" Senji asked "Those jackets...just aren't my style." James said blushing "Fine, will have it your way let's begin." "Wait!" Sly yells. The young fox Spirri sits down close to the outer edge of the arena with purple colored popcorn in hand "OK, you can start now." "Alrighty then, shall we get started James or should I call you Spider-man." In shock James responds with "how did you know." "There's only one Spider Spirri I know that would save humans from other Spirries, and that's you, but enough talk let's get this over with." Senji releases his blue ki shaking the ground "HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Senji yells out "I'll teach you to not bite more than you can chew." James smirks, the sky begins to turn dark his eyes start to glow yellow and his red ki is being released in the form of smoke from his body "THEN TEACH ME!" James now releases his tremendous red ki as huge rocks start to rise from his sheer power. James move his right hand to the left side of his body "Here it comes Arachnid wave." James yells out as he thrust his arm forward and a wave of energy that resembles a spider is "crawling" on the ground toward his opponent crushing the ground and moving at incredible speed. Senji jumps up to dodge the wave (Right where I want you) James thought to himself. James places his hands together at the center of his chest, opens them a little (releases Ki into his hands), James then moves his arms so that the bottom of his right palm is facing up, James then moves his arms (keeping his hands in position) so that his left elbow is facing up at Senji, James then swipes his left arm across his chest placing three ki balls in a straight line in front of him, Finally James' winded right arm thrust towards the middle ki ball and yells "Icarus Slayer" as three red ki beams hone on to Senji. Senji now starting to descend is in shock "When did he learn..." The three ki beams hit their target, but just before they hit Senji made a ki barrier "Phew that was a close one." Senji said now turning his head towards Sly "Hey could you call the ambulance this might get rough." Sly nodding his head takes out his cell and dials 965 for the ambulance. "OK James if you want to make this serious take off your weighted clothing." "Fine, bring it on." James said as he takes off his weighted clothing "OK then round two, can you keep up?" Senji asked. Both Spirries got into a stance and one of the most fierce battles commenced, and to every ones surprise the battle ended in a draw .

[Present] "So because I beat you, you give me a slap on the back?" James asked "Yeah, kind of that sticker can only be removed by me, it's a seal." Senji replied "A seal, for what?" James asked "your power this decreases your power by half." Senji replied "Whatever I guess it'll make my training interesting." James said "That's the spir..." Senji pauses as he witnesses James and Sly trying to rip off the seal. [The entrance of Kraken City] "Well see you Senji." James said as Sly and himself walk away. "Hey James wait." "huh?" James said and ran back to Senji. Senji looks at the young spider spirit and sees the impatient Sly and says "The Spirri who killed you mother is the director at the exams" "What?" James asked with a surprised face "So what ever you do don't try to fight him. "OK I won't." James said as he walks away. As the two Spirries wave good bye a concerned face appears on Senji's face. (That's the first thing I'm going to do after I finish training and get this seal off my back.) To be continued... 


End file.
